


something to tell you

by inspiredissue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff (?), Getting Together, Long-Distance, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Phone Call Confession, it’s 10 pm and i have midterms tomorrow, mutual, no beta read bc i genuinely do not care, requited, there is virtually no plot, they have crushes on each other aww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredissue/pseuds/inspiredissue
Summary: Dream calls George to tell him something
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	something to tell you

The phone trembles slightly in Dream’s unsteady hand. A six digit contact name stares up at him, bright, unwavering, intense. He’s not sure why he’s so nervous - it’s just George. Maybe it’s what he’s planning on doing, the words he plans to say through the screen. The confession he’s practiced in his head so many times. 

The screen is smooth against his thumb and morphs quickly into the call display, waiting for the other to pick up. It takes less than one ring. It always does.

“Hello?” A voice says through the phone. George sounds tired, which makes sense, considering the ungodly hour Dream decided to call at. 

“George,” Dream manages to choke out through the nerves closing his throat. “How are you?”

“Um, fine.” The other responds. “Why did you call?”

‘OK,’Dream thinks. ‘Right to the point. No stalling.’ 

“I wanted to talk to you.” Dream says. His voice is shaky and his heart is beating at speeds he’s sure are cause for concern. “About... something.” The floor is cold against his feet when he stands, beginning to pace. It helps him focus. 

“Alright.” George half-laughs, sounding confused. Dream hears the quiet shuffle of blankets and sheets as he assumes George sits up. “Are you okay?”

Dream shakes his head dismissively despite George not being able to see him. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just...” He takes a breath. The eloquent words he had prepared were gone, leaving him with a blank mind and clammy hands. 

“Dream?”

“I think I like you.” Dream spits, finally. There’s no response. The words were rushed and embarrassingly quiet. So quiet that Dream worries George hadn’t heard him. He silently prays that he wouldn’t need to repeat himself. He isn’t sure if he can. 

“You... what?” Comes the quiet whisper of a response. 

“Don’t make me repeat it.” Dream mutters, hand coming up to rub his face as blood rushes to it. 

George goes quiet for a few moments and Dream desperately wishes he could see his face. Is it confused? Delighted? Angry? Dream has no idea and the silence on the other end gives no clues. It’s killing him. 

“What do you mean, you ‘think’?” George says after an eternity of deafening quiet. “How do you not know?”

“I just don’t.” Dream answers, taking a seat in his chair. “I’m pretty sure I do, but I could be wrong.” 

George’s sigh is distorted in the phone’s mic. “Stop second guessing yourself. Just pick. Do you... like me or not?” 

Dream takes a moment to think. His reflection stares at him through the empty black of his computer screen, judging him; his hair is a mess, his face is red and splotchy, the result of a left over blush. His hands are still frustratingly clammy and the skin pulls on his hair when he runs his fingers through it again. 

He has to choose. He has to commit. He has to choose ‘yes’, which will give him a definitive answer, or ‘no’, which will plunge him back into the pool of confusion he’s been swimming in for the past month. He breathes. The choice is clear.

“Yes.” He says. “I do.” 

No response. Dream closes his eyes and rests his head against his chair, waiting. Waiting for rejection or acceptance. 

“That’s nice to hear. I’ve been waiting for that for quite a while.”

Dream’s eyes fly open and he sits upright, his heart kicking into overdrive again. “Wait, seriously?” He breathes. George hums affirmatively. A grin draws across Dream’s face, his body full of giddy relief. He hadn’t even noticed the weight on his back until it was lifted. 

“That’s—“ He laughs. “That’s good.”

George laughs, too. “I suppose so.” 

The two sit in happy silence, relishing in their newfound happiness, until a yawn breaks it. 

“Sorry,” George apologizes. “I’m tired.”

“Oh, yeah.” Dream suddenly remembers the fact that him and George aren’t in the same timezone and that’s it’s definitely some o’clock in the morning in Europe. “I’ll talk to you later?” 

Dream can practically hear the smile in George’s voice when he answers. “Yes, talk to you soon. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

The phone against Dream’s ear beeps three dull times, alerting him that the call has been ended, and then falls with Dream’s hand. He stares at his ceiling and the fan blades that lazily spin in and out of his view. He’d done it. He’d accomplished the thing he’d been planning to do for weeks and it hadn’t completely blown up in his face.

As he changes and crawls into bed, his mind is still trapped in some ecstatic trance. It doesn’t bother him, though, because all he can think of is George’s words: “I’ve been waiting for that for quite a while.” 

‘I’m sorry I kept you waiting, George.’ Dream smiles to himself. ‘But thank you for staying patient.’

**Author's Note:**

> y’all, i have midterms tomorrow and instead of studying, i’m writing a goddamn dnf oneshot. this is what my life has come to.
> 
> anywho, thanks very much for reading, remember not to shove ships down cc’s throats (stay respectful. y’all are lucky dream and george allow this shit, don’t push it.) and have a nice day/night. deuces


End file.
